SHIELD
by AshGFab
Summary: This a very very short story. SHIELD, Twilight and a very brief Castle. Not a very good story BTDubs. Bella years after Edward left her. She is a Agent at SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

**_KATE BECKETT POV_**

"Castle, are you there?" I called out when I heard a booming noise. My lovely fiancé was more a child than an adult.

When I got no answer I rushed out of my room to the epicenter of the noise. What, who I saw was definitely a shock. I rushed towards her supporting her suffering body, she was bruised and broken. Busted lips, black eye, scars and bullet wounds.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Lanie.

"Hey girl," she said as usual.

"Lanie can you please come over? It's an emergency. A twenty two year old girl with low pulse rate, she was shot. My place." I rushed.

"Kate, breathe honey." Lanie said and I could hear her whispering she had to go to someone.

"Lanie, I am holding my dying daughter in my arms. If I lose her I swear to god I'll track down those people and kill them one by one." I said and hung up.

I looked at my little angel, I hadn't seen her since she turned thirteen.

"Katherine." I heard Richard Castle's shocked voice. His eyes were wide and his face clearly showed his distress.

"Castle, can you do me a favor and call a few people for me." I asked, more like begged.

"Who?" he rushed to my side.

"Will, Charlie and Renee. Tell them she's here." I said as tears clouded my eyes.

"Will as in Will Sorenson?" he said rudely.

"Yes. Now could you." I huffed hugging her closer to my body.

"So you have a kid I don't know about. With your ex who I thought you only dated for a few months but the kid says not." He said angrily.

"Now is not the time for this. If you want to know. Bella is not my child. I'm her god mother. This KID lost both her parents when she was four and she has been like my own since. And yes I have known Will for a long time we've been friends since I was a kid, but we only dated for a few months. This kid risks her life every day doing what her parents did, only on a more dangerous level. Do you remember the chaos that happened about super heroes in New York, well she fought in the battle to save the damn world and the last I saw her was on TV which they later covered as a shooting making people who knew forget." I ranted pulling Bella closer.

"Kate, I had no idea." He said as he picked up my phone.

Within ten minutes Lanie arrived, she was the only one who knew about Bella, she had to sow Bells back up.

"Oh god, what happened this time?" she asked horrified.

"I don't know. She came stumbling in." I sobbed as Castle held me.

A few hours later we put her in my bed in clean clothes and we went to the living room.

"Okay. Call me when she wakes up and give her two pills of Tylenol. I'll give you two sometime to talk." She said as she left.

"Well, I met Sebastian and Ana when I was a kid, they both worked for the CIA. Now I'm telling you something which you definitely shouldn't know. You see all you _stupid _supernatural believes are true. I just say they aren't 'cause you shouldn't know about it and if any cases we solve marginally related to supernatural or extra-terrestrial will be taken over by the S.H.I.E.L.D. I know this because I'm not exactly human." I sighed.

"Not human! Man this is cool!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah. So Seb and Ana were both royalty, the king and queen of Angelica. Bella was their little daughter. Just so you know Will is seven hundred. Charlie and Renee are even older, Charlie is five thousand whilst Renee is only three thousand. I was thirteen when Bella was born, her parents had taken interest in working for the CIA and Will worked for the FBI since then. Four years later they were killed by a rival clan. That was right after they had a baby boy, Nicholas. Charlie raised Matt and Will raised Nic while I took Bella in when she was six. They had another sister, two years older than Bella and six than Nic, she went missing as an infant. When my mom died that girl was the only reason I had to wake up in the morning. When she was five Bella had already started training with SHIELD, her parents were so happy she got a chance at the Sci-tech school, you need to be a mega genius. She already took college courses and got a PHD. She was attending SHIELD Science and Technology Academy. By the time she was ten she was in field training. The youngest in both. She went to live with Charlie two years before the alien invasion." I said proudly.

"What is SHIELD?" he asked.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division" I said.

"Did they have to have such a long name?" he asked.

"SHIELD. Anyways, I didn't tell you before because well we were just working together and now I had to let myself adjust to the fact Thor and Loki came to Earth not long ago. Thor's a close friend since the first time he came on Earth." I said.

"The Norse god?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah. Remember I told you that you could fill a book with what you know about me." I teased. I sensed Bella waking up and rushed to her room.

"Aunt Becks!" she said hoarsely. I gave her a glass of water and two pills as Castle called Lanie.

"Hi honey." I said sitting by her.

"I missed you. But I have to go. There's an Asgarian in Columbia campus, that's why I'm here. I went to find if he was here in peace." She said.

"Do you have a name, maybe I could bring him in for questioning?" I asked.

"He goes by the name Pi. He is _from _Costa Rica." She said.

"I knew he was no good." Castle fumed.

"Well looks like we don't need to bring him in. Alexis can bring him here." I said.

Bella caught Rick in the background.

"Oh my god! You're Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle!" she squealed.

"Yes, I am. So you're a fan." He joked.

"Are you kidding me? Aunt Becks and I love your books. Aunt Katie, what is Richard Castle doing here?" she asked.

"Well honey, I'm getting married to him." I said making her squeal again.

"You're going to be my Uncle!" she said.

"I am." Rick said.

"Oh. Off the point. Aunt Kate, you know how we roll about interrogations, all you need to do is make sure he is in the same room as me. I will inform the headquarters." She said getting up. I knew there was no point in stopping her, she's been through worse.

"This is Agent Izzy reporting, Level 10 clearance." She said. I knew what came after that. They send a squad over and I probably don't see her for a while.

"Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir." She started.

Castle told Alexis to bring Pi over for dinner at my place as I set the barrier up.

It was around six when the bell rang and Castle and I went to the door.

"Mr. C! Mrs. C to be!" he said hugging us.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room?" I suggested as calmly as I could after he hurt my baby.

"Beckett, are you fine?" Alexis asked and I nodded.

"What the hell is going on here? Why the hell is that bitch here?" Pi shouted.

"Pi!" Alexis gasped.

"Pi, you're now under the custody of SHIELD." I said.

"How are you involved with any of that?" he turned at me glaring.

"What's going on? Bella are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Don't come near him." She warned just as my roof opened.

Ward and May came in and arrested Pi and Coulson walked out the air bus and Bella ran to hug him.

"God you have no idea how scared I got when I watched you die!" she said. The girl on the bus with brown hair like Bella and brown eyes that resembled Matt.

"Phil, who is she?" I asked.

"A consultant, Skye." He said and it all clicked. That was baby Skye, Seb and Ana's first child.

"Skye Crystal Angelica." I whispered causing everyone to look at me. Phil and Bella had a deep questioning look in their eyes and I nodded.

"Is she?" Bella asked and I nodded. As soon as she got the confirmation she ran to Skye and hugged her.

"Well, we've found your origins. You're a 0-8-4 after all." Phil laughed,

"What?" Skye asked.

"I'm your younger sister!" Bella squealed.

"My sister?" Skye said.

"Yeah. Skye, remember how I said they found you in a village with dead people. This explains it, you're the oldest daughter of King Sebastian and Queen Ana. Isabella here is your younger sister and you have a younger brother Nicholas and an older brother Matthew." Phil said and Skye stood there frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ISABELLA MARIE ANGELICA POV_**

I couldn't believe I finally met the sister who was kidnaped when she was a baby.

I said goodbye to Aunt Katie and left her to explain everything to poor Alexis.

We got on the air bus and everyone waited for me to explain.

"Well, Uncle Phil, do you remember Aunt Renee talking about the baby girl that got kidnapped, her goddaughter? Well, that's Skye. You were only five months old when mom and dad took you home to Angelica. Someone with a grudge on them tried to take revenge by killing you but momma put a protection spell on you and sent you somewhere as a blessing. Anyone that has ever tried to harm you was dead on spot. Some people took you in but those people came to hurt you, they did die but not before killing anyone that cared for you. You were found by some SHIELD agents, most of whom died. That was the last anyone heard from you." I told Skye.

"So you're my little sister?" Skye smiled a watery smile.

"Yes, but never call me that. I broke Matty's arm the last time he referred to me as a kid." I said "But other than that, yes I am. That god I'm not the only girl in the family who's alive!" I said.

"Bella, when was the last time you talked to Renee?" Uncle Phil asked.

"Well, Saturday. Why don't you call her and tell her about this? At least she'll get to hear from you! She said you totally freezed her out." I said.

"She didn't tell me I was dead. They made me believe stuff and my own wife didn't tell me!" he said.

"Well, she didn't want you to be in pain. Now, I have to report to HQ. Anyone has any messages?" I asked.

"No thank you Agent Isabella." Ward said.

"It's Bella or Blue Butterfly." I said.

"Aunt Mel, call Uncle Will. He's sorry." I said looking at her pointedly before leaving the room flashing Fitz and Simmons a smile.

"Director Fury." I said as I video conferenced him.

"Bella. I see you have Pi in. We contacted Thor who is now on Earth. He'll be there. You have another mission." He said.

"Sir. I told you I want a break." I said.

"One last mission. Natasha is in Bulgaria and Clint in Barbados." He said.

"What is to mission?" I huffed.

"We need you to go see some vampires in Rio. They aren't very harmful so we can learn from them." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

I'd never expected to come face-to-face with a vampire ever again. I ended the call after getting the details for the mission.

"So, Rio?" Grant asked.

"Yup. Vamps." I said.

"First, being in Rio itself is dangerous. We are not allowed to work in those areas. Any SHIELD agent can be shot in Brazil. Second, Vampires! What are you thinking? I can see you're in no condition to work! Bullet shots, sliced skin and stab wounds!" he said.

"Grant. I can take care of myself." I said and went to see Gemma and Leo.

"Hey Dr. Simmons, Fitz!" I said.

"Dr. Isabella. Good to see you." Gemma smiled.

"I heard from Coulson that you might be leaving soon?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow for the actual mission but today I got to meet up with an old friend so May is flying us over Sao Goncalo in an hour." I smiled sadly.

"May we interest you in some weapons?" Leo asked.

"Snow White." I smiled reminiscing when we designed it.

"Good choice." Gemma smiled giving it to me.

"I missed you guys but I have to see Skye." I said going towards her cabin.

"May I come in?" I said even though it wasn't a room.

"I can't wrap my head around the fact I have a sister." She said.

"The two of us talked for hours she told me all about her life.

"Why do you call Coulson Uncle and May Aunt?" she asked.

"Coulson is our Aunt Renee's husband, she's your godmother. Mel is Uncle Will's ex-fiancé. Uncle William and Aunt Melinda were supposed to be getting married, Uncle Will got too drunk during his bachelor party and someone took erotic pictures and sent them to her. Mel assumed the worst and they haven't talked since." I said.

"I feel sorry for them. So, our Uncle Charlie is in the MI5, Aunt Renee aka my god-mom MI6, Uncle Will FBI and your godmother, Aunt Kate in NYPD? Why is our entire family in crime control department?" she asked.

"Well, we like it. Look at you, you work for SHIELD. Matt is the king so he is indirectly also doing the same and is a qualified SHIELD agent and Nic is in training." I said. "Tell me about yourself." I prompted.

"Well for as long as I can remember I have searched for my parents, what with all the jumping around foster homes. The past year has been an eye opener. But I did lose the only person that had always been with me. Miles." She said.

"Ah, why?" I asked.

"I joined the monstrous SHIELD." She said and I got flashes of what happened.

"Sorry. So you see. I have a mission to attend. I'll be gone a while." I said.

"Great, I just get my family back and now she has to go." She muttered.

"Hey, Uncle Phil and May are family. I am also going to call our brothers to tell them so expect them to randomly drop by." I smiled.

As May slowed the craft at my destination I grabbed a parachute and dove down. My wounds were still in a bad condition so it burned a little but I was used to it. When we got down I went to a small boutique and got some clothes and changed.

I waited at the small café I was supposed to meet up with Dr. Foster. This place wasn't touristy, it was small and a local place.

I saw Dr. Jane Foster walk in and waved.

"You must be Dr. Angelica. My intern told me you had an interesting proposal." She said sitting down.

"Jane, can I call you that?" I asked and she nodded "Well, you see this is a give and take. You like unusual things, I'll give you the most unusual. All you have to do is tell me where Thor is, I mean I know he is with you but I want you to take me to him." I said.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How do you know that?" she demanded.

"I'm Isabella as you know. The unusual thing is me. I am ready to let you work on my body. I was recently shot and well a lot more by an Asgardian and I need Thor to find out why he is here. Thor knows me. We fought in the battle of New York together and he knew my parents as kids, all of them. I'm from the tenth realm, Angelica. Thor was actually there when I was born, he's my uncle so you can trust me. I won't out him and I work with SHIELD. I need Uncle Thor's help." I said.

"I'll tell him. You better not be lying." She said.

"Here's my number. I got some vamps to meet." I said getting up. I left without a word. I tried sensing them and hours and hours after walking I reached a shore. I was told near Rio. If I followed what I sensed I'd reach Africa.

I had absolutely no cash on me to rent the boats so I jumped in the cold water. Hello pneumonia.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ISABELLA MARIE ANGELICA POV_**

I stumbled through the stupid forest. Of course vampires lived in the forest. Not all of them were civilized like the Cullens and Denalis. My older brother Matt was married to Tanya.

The salt on my wounds made it burn like hell.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Isabella." I said.

"Hey. Butterfly." He greeted.

"Hawkeye!" I said chirpily.

"Where are you? Coulson called and say you were on a very bad mission. I mean is he not talking about the Asgardian one?" he inquired.

"'Kay guys, I'm no longer a baby." I whined "And I'm on another mission. I left a message for Uncle Thor. He'll call me soon." Everyone I knew always worried about me. It wouldn't surprise me Tony Stark called next or the mighty Hulk, Banner or Captain, Steven called.

I was finally able get off the phone. I walked forward and winced as my wounds stretched. Damn, I should have used hot iron on it to mound the wound. Maybe the vampires would be nice enough to let be use a hot iron on myself.

I heard some leaves ruffling behind me. I turned and froze. Oh my god! My luck! Out of all the vampires I had to run into them, him to be particular.

"Bella." He said like he'd seen a ghost. He looked pale, even for a vampire.

"Edward." I said cordially.

Before I knew it all the Cullens were there in front of me.

"You're trespassing, this island belongs to us." Rosalie said. I knew she didn't hate me, she just wanted to be human. I felt bad for her.

"Agent Isabella. Nice to meet you. I'm here to well see if you knew what was going on in Rio, the various deaths and see if you'd like to ally with SHIELD." I said as Fury asked me to.

"Bella are you alright? I smell lots of blood. I smell salt on it. You could get an infection." Carlisle said.

"Mr. Cullen, it's quite alright. I'm here on work. You can stand with SHIELD if you want." I said.

"Bella dear what happened?" Esme asked. I could never deny her.

"Nothing much, got shot on the job. Most of it healed already." I shrugged. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was at a huge house and Emmett put me down on the sofa.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not, you're in pain. I can also feel that you're used to it." Jasper said.

"You want to help? Heat up an iron rod and seal the wound. I pulled out the bullets ten hours ago, infection won't matter." I said.

"Didn't you go to a hospital?" Rose asked showing worry.

"And say what? That and alien whose kind is considered Norse myth almost killed me? Nah. That would cause a debacle like NY 2012." I said.

"I knew that was true!" Alice said.

"Yeah. We had everyone who doesn't know about SHIELD think it was shooting for a movie. I was actually in the whole situation. Thor refused to work with people unless someone he trusted did too. I'm just as trained, I don't see a reason to complain." I muttered. They were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. Like I said I am a government agent with SHIELD, there has been some unusual activities which lead to vampires. My co-workers are looking into some other vampires. So I have to ask, do you know what the Volturi is doing associating with Angelican Republic Army?" I asked.

"Isn't that your last name?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! What evz." I brushed off.

"You know if you want answers you have to explain." She said.

"Yes, they are my people, well from my realm, the Angelican Army. When my parents died Angelica was taken over by a dictator and all the links killed. We are actually on the run, no one cares to look within the mortals." I chuckled.

"I'm so sorry dear." Esme came towards me but I stopped her.

"Why would it matter? Unless you are part of the royal family." Rosalie gasped.

"Whatevz." I brushed it off.

"Wait. Do you guys remember Tanya's husband, he also said something about Angelica." Alice said. Damn.

"He said he was a part of the royal family. Is he related to you? Matt Angelica." Esme said.

"You mean Matthew Perry, not that that isn't girly but using his real name is too girly for him. Daddy was a king, he never had a problem with the name. So do you know about the Volturi's agenda?" I rambled.

"No." Carlisle said and I got up.

"Where are you going?" Edward said speaking for the first time since he said my name. Hearing his voice made me want to beg him to take me back. But I was stronger.

"I have to report back to work so I can go on a vacation. Not that it's any of your business." I said.

"Please don't go." He said coming in front of me.

"Bye." I said.

"You asked for hot iron." Emmett said as he came in with one, they were stalling me.

"Fine." I said.

"Do you need something to bite down on?" Jasper asked.

"No. Do I look inexperienced to you? Wait, don't answer that." I said shoving it where I got hurt. Ten minutes of crucial pain and I felt better.

"Thank you. Now I should go." I said.

"You still haven't explained why you lied." Rose said.

"First, what I do threatens everyone I know. Second, I was told not to tell anyone by Uncle Charlie. Third, it's none of your business." I said.

"Uncle?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. He's Matt's godfather. My parents died when I was six, a couple years after my baby brother was born." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I've made my peace with it. Now I need to leave." I said walking out. I knew Edward was following me.

"What do you want?" I said not stopping.

"Bella, you need to hear me out." He said.

"No I don't." I said as my phone rang.

"Isabella." I greeted.

"How's the mission progressing?" Fury said.

"It's dealt with. They have no idea about anything. I think I'll just directly head to New York." I said.

"Well. It would be better if we could keep an eye on them. Maybe ask them to stay somewhere where SHIELD is allowed. You know you are in danger in Brazil and we have assigned agents to every vampire we could track." He said.

"But sir. I'm pretty sure they have nothing to do with it." I said.

"If the Volturi contacts them we can get there easier. Besides you're going on a vacation, it would be nice to have company." He said.

"But sir." I said.

"No buts. It's an order." He said ending the call and I stopped.

"You want me to hear you out? Well pack all your bags we're going to New York." I said walking.

"What?" he asked.

"A plane will be here in an hour." I said running as he stood there. I contacted Agent Malone and asked him to send an auto-pilot plane to the docks in Rio. When I reached the docks the plane was already there.

Just as I was about to get on it someone shot me from behind. Damn the authorities who are allowed to shoot any agent on their land.

I managed to get on the plane and then land it in the island the Cullens were in. I was two minutes late.

"Sorry for the delay." I said checking the plane.

"I smell blood." Carlisle said.

"Sorry. The authority got wind of SHIELD. They are ordered to kill any SHIELD agent on their land. Brazil, Puerto Rico, Russia, the list goes on." I said.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as the plane took off.

"Perfect." I said.

"Hey you're flying the plane!" Emmett boomed.

"I know. I have been doing that since the age of ten." I rolled my eyes. Finally when we in the air far from Brazil I put it on auto pilot and joined the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN_**

Bella sat on the seat opposite it me and looked at us.

"I know you all must have questions. So shoot." She said.

"How did you become so cool?" Emmett asked.

"I've been this person since I was ten. Before that I was a nerd, youngest doctor on the face of Earth. I was at the science segment of SHIELD. I joined field training. My SO was the infamous Black Widow." She said.

"Youngest doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"I got my first PHD before I turned five. You need one to join the science program at SHIELD. I remember how SHIELD sought me out when they read my paper on myself." she said.

"What happened to not liking attention?" Emmett teased.

"A girls got to do what she's got to do when she need to get into her dream school, besides, everyone was dying to know about my kind. How we re-generate, or the ability to heal, to see the past and show it, and million other things. SHIELD is into alien stuff and that was the easiest way to get in." I said.

"You say it like you have tried it." Carlisle said.

"I pulled out multiple body parts trying to see this thing. My parents didn't know what my thesis consisted. It takes five days to regenerate the lungs, two for kidney, twenty hours to cover holes in the lungs or heart and ten days to heal external injuries." I said.

"Wow." Carlisle said.

I couldn't bear thinking of Bella in pain.

Bella told us about herself, her real self. I knew she might be in so much pain talking about her parents but she showed no sign of weakness.

Suddenly a beeping sound broke into the silence of the room bringing me out of my trance.

"Yes Sir. Thor can collect Mr. Pi from the facility. I understand sir, if anything happens I take full responsibility. No sir, absolutely not. Sir, you can talk to Director Fury for further questions. No sir, I'm not allowed to give out any other details. Tell Agent Sorenson to supervise the exchange. Yes Sir. Thank you sir." She said walking into the pilot's cabin.

Fifteen minutes later the plane shook abruptly and I rushed to see if Bella was alright. She sat frozen as a man strangled her. I came up behind him pulling him off her and hitting him.

A few minutes later a tear stuck Bella started kicking and punching him.

"You fucking backstabber! Bastard! Son of a fucking BITCH! Daddy trusted you! You! Damn you!" she said and he vaporized.

At first I thought he got away but when Bella said he got what he always deserved, I realized she killed him.

I hugged Bella close to me whispering I loved her over and over and after sometime she kissed me.

"Don't ever dare leave me again!" she said.

"Never. I'll always be your SHEILD." I said.


End file.
